


Jury Rig

by Merfilly



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets MacGyver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jury Rig

She knew it was completely wrong of her to flirt; the man was in the middle of using baling wire, a stick of gum, and a match to save an entire city.

But MacGyver made it so easy, with his lines back to her, the casual interest into just why a top-rate astrophysicist should be involved with a supposedly mundane Air Force operation in Boulder. He wasn't buying, but wasn't pressing.

When the danger was past, and a casual comment led to dinner, Sam just shook her head, and smiled. Somehow, she doubted her karma could touch this amazing guy.


End file.
